


Push Ups

by thecookiemomma



Series: Gibbs' Exercise Routine [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs gets creative and multitasks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Ups

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a very NSFW pic on Tumblr (Imagine that, right?) and I got to thinking. So, this is the result. The picture that inspired it is [here.](http://ace2039.tumblr.com/post/24070429774/that-chris-evans-is-called-gay-porn-and-im-still)
> 
> Enjoy.

“Lay down, Tony.” Tony moved to climb on to the bed, to obey his lover's command. However, a grip on his arm held him still, and he looked over, confused. “No. On the floor. Look. I have an idea, and I think you'll like it, babe.” Tony looked down at the floor in front of their bed. There was a thick comforter stretched out, waiting for him to lay on it.

 

“Any particular way you want me to lay, Jeth?” He grinned, trying to imagine what Jethro couldn't do on the bed. They'd tried a lot of different positions over the months they'd been together.

 

“Yeah. Lay with your head under the edge of the bed. Got a pillow there.” He saw the smirk and flash of amusement in the older man's eyes. He hurried to comply.

 

“Alright. Head on pillow, check.” He chuckled. “Next?”

 

“Next, stick your ass in the air. Legs against the bed.” He complied, feeling weird, until he saw what Gibbs had in mind.

 

Gibbs came up behind him, slicking him and stretching him quickly. It hadn't been long since they'd played, so it only took a few seconds to get completely loose. Plus, Tony was eager to see how his lover would fill him this time. He suspected it would be good.

 

“Keep that ass up.” Gibbs cautioned as he climbed gracefully on the bed. He left his legs hooked on it, and lowered his body, visibly hard erection first, down to meet Tony's asshole. “Oh, yeah.” Gibbs groaned as they made contact. It took a little work to get him fully seated, but once they got there, Tony began chuckling, and couldn't quit.

 

“What's. So. Funny?” Gibbs asked, the exertion of staying in one place almost too much.

 

“You're gonna do push-ups, aren't you?”

 

“Damn right I am. Favorite kind.” He chuckled a bit, too, then began moving. Tony was right: the movements were pretty much like push-ups.

 

“I'll help you with your exercises every morning if they're gonna be like this.”

 

“Naw. Got some other ideas. Sit ups,” thrust, “jackknives,” thrust, “pull ups,” thrust, “curls” … and then they were both lost. Tony shifted a little more to keep the pressure on his prostate, and grabbed his cock, twisting and pulling until he came all over his own chest. Gibbs dipped once or twice more, and then he too came, flooding Tony's anus with his come.

 

Gibbs lifted his body a little more, pulling his cock out, and Tony rolled out of the way so that Jethro could lower himself to the ground without hurting either one.

 

“Only bad thing about that position, Boss?” Tony said after he'd cleaned them up and they both lay panting on the bed, “I can't do _this._ ” He leaned in, took possession of his lover's mouth, and pulled his body flush with the muscled man who had just been doing push-ups into him. He groaned when he needed to pull back to breathe. “Love you, Jethro.” 

 

“Love you too, Tony. C'mon.” He pulled Tony in again, and they kissed for what seemed like hours. 


End file.
